


Life Will Change

by Mars_Exe



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_Exe/pseuds/Mars_Exe
Summary: Yusuke stood against the wall. His group of friends were having a meeting at the moment, but he wasn’t really listening. No one seemed to notice how far away he was standing, nor the fact he wasn’t paying attention.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Life Will Change

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed throughout p5 Yusuke seemed to be standing further away from the group. Idk it might just be me

Yusuke stood against the wall. His group of friends were having a meeting at the moment, but he wasn’t really listening. No one seemed to notice how far away he was standing, nor the fact he wasn’t paying attention. 

He didn’t really feel.. a part of the group. They’re nice to him, yes, but he never felt like he was valuable to them. While in the metaverse, he wasn’t used much in battle. When talking about group activities, he was always thought of last. Of course, he was used to this kind of thing. Even before joining the phantom thieves. 

“Yusuke?” Yusuke looked up to the sound of his name being said. Standing in front of him, was Akira, “We’re done for today, everyone else has left. Are you alright?” 

Yusuke straightened up and noticed everyone else was, in fact gone, “I’m quite alright, sorry for worrying you so much,” 

Akira shakes his head, “You don’t think I notice how far away you stand from us? And how you rarely pay attention during our meetings. You’re clearly not ‘quite alright’” 

Yusuke put his foot against the wall and sighed, “I’m not sure what to tell you,” A few strands of hair falling over his face. 

Akira brought his hand up and pulled the stands out of Yusuke’s face, “Then don’t say anything. You don’t have to force yourself to,” Akira keeps his hand on Yusuke’s face, “It’s getting late. You should stay here for the night,” 

Yusuke shakes his head, “I don’t want to intrude-“

Akira cuts him off, “You won’t be. Come on, you can have the bed,”


End file.
